


TRAIN 42

by Machines_Analog_Interface



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Background Character Death, Blood and Injury, Bloodbath, Clark and Jimmy are pain in the ass for cops, Clark and Kara are not related, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Angst, It's just pilot so existence of next chap depends on you, Mass Death, Mutual Pining, Subway AU, SuperCorp, Survival, background sanvers, karlena, lots of death, not sure yet - Freeform, probably 4 shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machines_Analog_Interface/pseuds/Machines_Analog_Interface
Summary: Winn always did his job good,exceptwhen he says that there is water in tunnelsno onelistens. Train accident will cause bloodbath because nobody listened to Winn.Kara never liked traveling with subways for her own good reasons. Alex managed and dragged her into train where Kara meets very beautiful stranger. But very unfortunate circumstances will force them to growcloser.OR:Kara, Lena, Alex and Maggie with few other survivors struggling to stay alive in the flooding underground subway tunnels of National City.





	1. Chapter 1

**Underground tunnels of National City. (Under river)** _05:11 am._

  
It was another boring day for Winn Schott, walking down the dark tunnels and checking everything before trains could start their shift. He padded down the tunnel, looking around with his flashlight. There was quite strange smell in the tunnels today. Well, there always was some strange smells but today it was different. There was something unusual and foreign for tunnels of National City. Few drops of something liquid dripped down on Winn's forehead and he looked up, flashing the his flashlight at the ceiling of the tunnel.

"What the...?" Winn muttered when he noticed tiny streams of water dripping down the cracked ceiling.

He looked around, watching closely walls. There was water under railway too. Winn furrowed his brows, picking up his pace as he hurried towards the dispatcher's room. He entered room, looking where Maxwell was sitting, looking at monitors. Mike sitting across him, eating lollipop.

"Sir, there's water in tunnels." Winn said and both looked up, staring at him.

"Groundwaters, it was rain yesterday." Said Max looking back at monitors.

"No sir, it's not groundwaters..." Winn said and Max chuckled.

"The pumps are in norm Schott." He motioned towards monitor that showed level of water in tunnels. "Your shift is over. Go home." He said chuckling.

"Sir, I saw there water. A lot. It's not safe there. Someone should take a look at it." Winn insisted and Mike quirked eyebrow.

"Did you smoked again?" Max asked mockingly while Mike tried to muffle his laughter.

Winn just shook his head tiredly, muttering something under his breath and walking out of the dispatchers room.

* * *

_08:45 am_

Alex was going to meet Maggie in the Metro station in 10 minutes. They were supposed to go to shooting range together with Kara. That’s why she was so frustrated, wasting time arguing with her little sister, who did not liked this kind of transport. 

Even idea of dark, gloomy tunnels and train stopping in the middle of the way creeped her out. Kara developed this little phobia for Metro since her 13, when she and Alex watched horror movies, The Descent and Creep. Besides her asthma didn't helped at all..

No matter how many times Alex explained that there was nothing like underground humanoids in the tunnels Kara still avoided traveling by subway. The idea of crawlers waiting in the tunnels for train to stop didn’t left her head. So yeah, Kara always avoided traveling though the city in underground tunnels. Especially when you had to travel through nine stations before reaching the destination.

Alex finally managed to convince Kara to go by subway. It was much faster than traveling with car at this time of day. Alex knew there was huge traffic jam everywhere now.

Kara didn’t stopped grumbling all the way towards Metro station where they supposed to meet Maggie. Little Detective regarded sisters with dimpled smile, quickly pecking Alex’s lips before hugging Kara.

“What’s up little Danvers? Where you left you sunny-self today?” Maggie asked teasingly, when she noticed Kara’s grumpy attitude.

“She’s afraid of subways.” Alex replied casually and Kara gasped, offended.

“Excuse you! I’m not afraid. I just don’t like traveling with subway when it’s unnecessary!” Kara said and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Alex said and Maggie chuckled when Kara elbowed her sister.

“Okay, okay kids. We have to go now or we’re gonna be late on a movie.” Maggie said and nudged sisters to walk forward.

They stepped on the escalator. Way too long for Kara’s liking. They chatted casually, Maggie joking here and there to lighten up puppy blonde’s mood. Which by some miracle worked, because when they reached the platform Kara’s anxiety was gone.

They stood there, waiting train to arrive. Platform was slowly filling up with people. Kara’s eyes fell on particular raven-haired woman in her early twenties, standing too close to railways. She was wearing black skinny jeans, which was wow…, plain white t-shirt and black jacket with leather sleeves.

Kara stared at woman; she had pale skin, piercing bluish green eyes, full beautiful lips, sharp jawline and long graceful neck, long dark tresses framing her beautiful features. Young reporter couldn’t bring herself to stop staring. This woman, –whoever she was– was looking like goddess from Greek mythology.

“Hey... earth to Kara!” Alex said and Kara snapped her head towards Maggie and Alex.

“Huh?” She asked confused, missing what couple said at all.

“You’re drooling little Danvers.” Maggie stated with knowing smirk

“What? No!” Kara said and tried to not to look at girl’s direction again but failed miserably.

“She’s hot. Just sayin…” Maggie chuckled when Alex narrowed her eyes at her.

Kara rolled her eyes at them and stared at the timer in the end of the platform. Train would be here in three minutes. Finally!

Reporter couldn’t help but steal glances from beautiful stranger. Bluish green eyes snapped away from her phone and their eyes met for a brief moment. Kara averting glance as fast as possible, missing small smile that her action brought on stranger’s face.

* * *

**Train turning hall** _05:50 am_

 Martin Stein -Loco Pilot of train 41- was standing in turning hall with his co-pilot Jax chatting lightly while waiting for techies to check the train before starting their shift. That was when grumbling Winn Schott brushed past them, muttering something under his breath about waters in the tunnels.

"How odd." Martin commented at young brunet's behaviour.

"It's Winn Martin. there's nothing odd." Said Jax, shaking his head.

John Corben -Loco Pilot of Train 42- approached his colleagues, while looking at Winn who was going upstairs.

"Whats's wrong with him?" He asked with a arched eyebrow. Both pilots just shrugged and stepped into train, ready to start their shift.

* * *

**Train 42 _(Passengers Pov)_**   _09:05 am_

Train (42) finally arrived. Kara stepped inside followed by Maggie and Alex. Doors slide shut and Kara stood near the door. Train was filled with people and Kara ended up facing raven-haired beauty. They were standing too close. Or well... at least it was too close for Kara to bear. When they made eye contact reporter immediately looked away, causing another smile on beautiful stranger's face.

Voice announced next destination and train surged forward too fast, causing raven-haired woman bump into Kara.

As pure instinct Kara reached out and circled woman's waist, keeping her steady. Stranger looked up and smiled at Kara, mumbling quick apology and thanks before getting back to her place.

Few minutes into ride train roughly braked sending people flying across the car. Train slumped to the sides of the tunnel slamming passengers to the walls and out of the train through the shattered windows. Screams and and sounds of cracking metal filled the air, last thing Kara saw before passing out was how crowd dragged under them raven-haired girl and her sister.

 **Train 42 _(Loco Pilot's pov)_** _09:05am_

 _"Corben, you're under the river now. Do see water there?"_ Asked Maxwell through the transmitter.

"Nah, there's nothing." Corben muttered through mouthful of apple.

 _"Our little techie said there's lot of water."_ Said Max matter-of-factly.

"Bullshit. This kid is stoned as fuck. There's nothing here." Corben mumbled, chewing on his apple.

Max kept talking about something but John wasn't listening anymore. He stared at the tunnel where water was dripping from the ceiling like a waterfall.

"Oh my..." he muttered, staring forward dumbfounded.He quickly composed himself and pulled the brake controller abruptly, holding on to sides of main controller.

"Fuck!" He growled as train went rogue, crashing onto walls. Corben watched in horror as huge wave of water hit the front glass and everything went dark. 

**Meanwhile (The dispatchers room)**

"Corben??" Asked Max through the transmitter when alarm light went off on the screen, alerting them that something happened in the tunnel.

"42 answer to the the attendant." He ordered waiting for few seconds but answer didn't came.

"42 answer to the attendant!" He raised his voice. 

"Answer to me goddammit John!" He growled again

"Sir?" Mike said looking at Max who was shouting into transmitter trying to get answer but no avail. Maxwell looked at him. "Look" Mike said and pointed at the screen where water pumps showed abnormal level of water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... seems you guys liked it?? I'm very happy. All your comments were just wonderful so here's another chapter. Sorry for being late. I haven't time to check it twice so there are lots of typos and random mistakes, so my apologies. I shouldn't have posted it now but I really wanted to do it and I'm really sleepy to function, so here we go. Thank you and enjoy!

**Lena Luthor _(Earlier that morning_ _)_**

"Goddammit!" Lena groaned when she saw ruined wheels of her car. She looked at her watch, she was already being late for a meeting and she has just taken over L-Corp. She couldn't be late for one of the most important meeting as CEO of her own company. She was 24, so what? those white rich men should think she couldn't be professional enough to arrive on time? No way in hell. Her phone went off and Lena reached into her bag to pull it out.

"Yes?" She said as pressed green button on the screen.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Ms. Luthor but you have a meeting in an hour. Do you want me to reschedule it if you can't attend? Or should I sent you car?" Asked voice from the other end.

"No, no Jess. It's just someone ruined wheels of my car. I'll take the train and be there in 40." Lena said, marching towards nearest subway station.

"Of course Ms. Luthor. Have a safe ride." Jess said and Lena hung up, hurrying to subway station.

* * *

 

 **Winn Schott Jr.** _09:05 am_

"Oww those tacos ar incredible!" Lyra said as she walked next to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah. They are. Taco monster." Winn said and giggled when Lyra elbowed her.

"Fish..." Lyra said walking down the street.

"What?" Winn asked confused

"The smell. It smells fish in the air. Because of the river I guess." Lyra explained and motioned towards railings of river near them.

"Fish..." Winn muttered and froze on the spot. His face paled as realization downed on him.

"Winn? What's wrong?" Lyra asked frowning.

"The smell. Today in the tunnels. It smelled fish. There was smell of river!" Winn exclaimed and spun on his heel, running back towards subway station he just had left.

* * *

 

 **Alex Danvers** _09:05 am_

"Maybe you should ask her for a number or something?" Maggie offered and Kara snapped her head towards her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"That brunette you're drooling over since we entered the platform. You should ask her for a number." Maggie said and chuckled as Kara's cheeks turned into bright red.

"Yeah, sis... she will walk out on the any station and you might never see her again. I'd suggest to do as Maggie says." Alex said and Kara rolled her eyes.

Everything happened too fast. One moment she was giggling with Maggie, teasing Kara about the beautiful stranger she has crushed on instantly, in the next they all have been thrown to the one end of the train car. It seemed that loco pilot tried to stop the train abruptly that flung everyone in one end of the train car. Alex hit her head few times before momentum of the train smashed her on the large window. Said window shattered immediately and she flew out of the train, roughly thrown against the tunnel wall and landed on the floor that was filling with water. She didn't even had a time to think about anything. As soon as she was thrown out of the train car she landed into dirty water and passed out instantly.

When she opened her eyes she couldn't see anything except lights from ripped tunnel wires. Soon ringing in her ears reduced and she finally could hear screams of survivors, sound of water flowing and metal, cracking under the pressure. Alex lied still for a moment, trying to adjust wave of pain that has flooded her body. She moved her fingers on hands and feet. She she was sure nothing was broken (maybe except her ribs) she lifted her head and looked to where train's last car was standing.

She could see people crawling out of the train cars, screaming and running down the opposite direction from the spot where Alex lying. Redhead looked around noticing people that were thrown out as well. Most of them were dead, their head's smashed or their feet at their own heads. She felt lucky for a moment but that was before she remembered about Maggie and Kara.

She shot up form where she lied and looked around, scanning the tunnel, searching for Kara and Maggie. Kara was standing in the middle of the train car when she saw her last time, so she might be still inside but Maggie was standing beside her, near the doors. She should be here somewhere.

"MAGGIE?! KARA?!" Alex yelled, walking towards train, observing each corpse she was passing by trying to identify her sister or girlfriend.

Alex's heart skipped a beat when she noticed familiar silhouette, lying on the railways. Badge on her belt, confirming it was Maggie. She approached her hurriedly, suddenly every voice around her turning into white noise as her heart started beating out of her rib-cage. She crouched down to touch Maggie's arm lightly, careful to not hurt her.

"Maggie?" Alex said softly, "Maggie, can you hear me?" She asked. Every second was passing tortuously slow as she waited for response.

"Alex..." She heard Maggie croaking out before opening her eyes lazily.

"It's me." Alex said steadily, though she didn't felt as half as confident and calm as she sounded. "Can you move your fingers?" Alex asked and Maggie curled her fingers into fist. "I can't move the left one... fuck!" Alex smiled and took deep breath, "Now try to move your toes... can you?" She asked and Maggie nodded before rolling over to her back. Alex helped her to stand on her feet as little detective groaned from terrible pain in her left arm.

"I think it's broken." Maggie said, holding her arm with fine hand.

"Because it is." Alex said as she picked up someone's umbrella from the water and set it against Maggie's arm. She started unbuckling Maggie's belt when Detective chuckled.

"Always so eager to undress me..." She teased and Alex rolled her eyes playfully at her.

She removed Maggie's belt and trapped her broken arms between umbrella and the belt, tying it tightly around her arm, earning loud groan from her girlfriend.

"Sorry! sorry...." Alex muttered

"No, no. I'm fine." Maggie assured her, taking deep breaths. Alex undid her own belt and attached her _patched up_ arm to Maggie's neck.

"Okay, I need to find Kara now... I think she's still in the train." Alex said and Maggie nodded, following her girlfriend towards the train.

People around them were still screaming and running, some of them mourning deaths of their loved ones, some people were looking for their children... screaming their names on top of their lungs. Those who were badly injured cried, struggling to move.

* * *

 

 **Lena Luthor** _09:05 am_

Lena stumbled right into gorgeous blonde's arms when train started moving. She couldn't help but smile as blonde girl wrapped her arm around her waist to hold her from slipping any further, smiling at her and looking into her eyes with bright azure eyes. Lena felt blush creeping up her neck, as she quickly composed herself. Muttering quiet apology and thank you, she gave blonde woman small, sincere smile and stood back into her spot.

CEO could feel blonde woman's eyes on her, stealing glances while she thought no one looked. But two woman that accompanied her were looking and talking to her while blonde girl blushed furiously. It wasn't like it it needed good observation or blonde was sneaky. 

Everything seemed fine, people hurrying to their works, children to their schools and the train car was quite crowded than usual. Lena looked at her wrist watch, and then train braked abruptly and she was swallowed in crowd as people crashed into each other and walls of the train car. Lena felt sharp pain in the head before passing out under the bodies of random passengers.

She wasn't sure for how long she was unconscious but she knew that if she'd stay here she's suffocate. Lena pushed the man that was lying on top of her, trying to move him from her but no avail. Man opened his eyes and looked around in panic before eyeing Lena that was trapped under him.

Man tried to stand up but couldn't, both of them were trapped under the pile of corpses. Both tried to push up, sharing silent agreement. After few vain attempts to break free both panted heavily as they tried to push away bodies that lied on top of them, keeping them trapped effectively.

"On three?" Stranger man asked and Lena nodded. "One, two..." On three both of them pushed off the floor and managed to threw off the bodies that lied on top of them.

Lena took deep breath, trying to stay calm as pain that surrounded body hit her with full force. She could taste her own blood that dripped down from her forehead. She scooted towards doors, leaning back, trying to catch a breath.

Man that previously was lying on top of her looked at her, sitting on the floor. He outstretched his hand to CEO, smiling slightly.

"Mr. Mxyzptlk." He said and Lena shook his hand.

"Lena." She replied simply and tried to stand up.

People were screaming and crying. Trying to get out of the train car. The man - Mr. Mxyzptlk - stood up and sauntered towards doors. He crashed the windows and crawled out, climbing on top of the train car. Survivors followed him, but everyone jumped down in the water than following him on top of the train.

Lena forced herself to stand up, ignoring gnawing pain in her muscles. It was then, when she noticed that she was only one alive in the train car. Others who survived, ran out into the tunnel running down the dark tunnel that was filling up with water.

Lena was about to follow their steps as well when she noticed someone's hand moving under the mountain of the corpses. CEO approached them and started dragging them away to pull out whoever was trapped under them. When she finally dragged away the last corpse she recognized familiar blonde girl. Her eyes kept rolling back as she tried to stay conscious. Lena dragged her by arms and settled her on the bench.

Blonde girl, clung onto her arms for her dear life as Lena managed to take her to bench. Lena stared at her as blonde girl started breathing heavily, letting out strangled noises. She started suffocating.

"M..my.... my bag...." Girl managed to choke out and Lena Nodded, standing up she she started to look for blonde woman's bag.

"This?" Lena asked and blonde shook her head tenth time, since Lena started looking for her bag. Suddenly blonde fell on the floor, crawling towards corpses that trapped her bag.

Lena helped her to pull it out and hand it to the blonde. Girl pulled out the Inhaler quickly bringing it to her mouth. When she was finally able to breath she threw her head back, resting it against the bench, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Thank you." Blonde woman said with warm smile that CEO returned immediately.

"Ah, don't mention it." Lena replied and slumped back, against the wall.

* * *

 

 **Martin Stein (Train 41)** _09:14 am_

"What's going on there?" Martin asked through the transmitter. It was nearly 10 minutes since they stood in middle of the tunnel, waiting for instructions.

 _"I don't know, there something wrong with 42."_ Maxwell answered from the other end.

"Martin.... look." Jax said and pointed to the railways there started filling up with water.

"It's water in the tunnel here." Martin said through the transmitter.

There was short silence.

 _"Get back to the station."_ Max ordered from other end.

Loco pilots shared look and opened the doors, getting out of the train car. They walked over to the other end and entered the train car, preparing to get back to there where they came from.

Passengers inside were getting impatient, sending blows to the doors of pilots section.

"Calm them down Jax." Martin asked and Jax picked up portable transmitter.

"Dear passengers, we're apologizing for keeping you waiting. We're getting back to station because of technical difficulties." He announced calmly and people started to shush.

"Okay... lets do this." Martin said as he pushed the controller.

Train started to move, letting out growl of cracking metal.

 _"Take it slow."_ Loco pilots heard sound of the attendant from the transmitter.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile (The dispatchers room)**

"As soon as the train leaves the tunnel, drop the power." Ordered Maxwell looking at Mike. The boy nodded and waited for command. Few painfully dangerous minutes later came voice from transmitter.

 _"We're out."_ Announced Jax and Maxwell nodded to Mike. He pulled down the controller and dropped the power.

All screens flared up with alert sign. Max and Mike shared the look, both looking wide eyed.

"What the hell just happened?" Maxwell asked as stared at the screens.

* * *

 

**The passengers from the train 42 (few seconds before the dropping the power)**

Those who crawled out of the train cars, kept running down the tunnel. Those who were out of the water stood in shock, as others that were still in the part of tunnel that was filled with water fell on the ground. Over fifty people were electrocuted and dead instantly, while others stared at them in shock. They turned away and kept marching down the tunnel, until they reached the station where waiting passengers from the platform gaped at them. Someone started screaming about the water in the tunnels and crowd went out of their minds, everyone running towards the escalator, trying to get out of there as soon as possible.

* * *

 

 **Winn Schott** _09:35 am_

Young techie stood near the escalator in the platform when he heard screams.

"Sweet baby Jesus, what the hell?!" Winn muttered when wild crowd dragged him away.

He slipped away and stood near the wall, avoiding to bump into panicked strangers. He waited until crowd of madmen passed by him before running towards the dispatchers room. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make things clear: Our girls are still inside. Only small part of the passengers managed to get out. That does;n't mean other can.
> 
> As always, feedback and constructive criticism is highly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> It was stuck in my mind of a while now and I just _had to_ write it! Sorry if it sucks. (And yeah, I know I have to write Be Together but while this was in my mind I couldn't focus of anything else, so here we are.  
>  It's loosely based on Russian movie Metro (2012). Let me know if you want to read continue of this. (If I decide to write more it'll be 4 chapters max)
> 
> Anyways, feedback and constructive criticism is highly appreciated


End file.
